My name is Mr Bee
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: Sherlock gets a new toy to his second birthday and it becomes his best friend. Part 18 of Little Sherlock


**My name is Mr. Bee**

 _(Part 18 of Little Sherlock)_

POV Mr. Bee:

We all started at the same place. Today I would call it a toy factory, the moment I opened my eyes at the huge, cold place I thought about nothing. There was too much and there where people like me. They all looked the same. They were in front and behind me. We traveled through the huge cold place all in line.

Later someone told me that we weren't people. We are toys and our job is to find a place, a home where we can become friends with a child. I didn't know what a child was back then.

Suddenly, as the moving line ended I got stuck. One of my legs was between the line and the metal. I couldn't go further and the toys behind me passed by and hit me while falling down. I didn't fall. A giant person came, pulled me out and let me fall to the others. My leg stayed behind, the person wasn't interested in my sixth leg and the others around me didn't care either.

We were in a box with tall brown walls. Others fell on top of us and when the box was full a person closed the lit. It was dark and it was shaking. If I had known what a home was, I had wished for it.

* * *

As the box opened the light was too bright and then the world changed. They put us out of the brown box into one made of metal. We got a sign with a price and from that moment on, people came and took them away. Not me. Many small people took me into their hands, the small people were nice but as soon as the big people saw my missing leg they talked to the small people to take another one.

In the end it was only me that was left behind. No child wanted me. Children that are the small people and the big people are the adults. I only like small people I decided as another adult threw me into a basket that had a sign that said: half price

I didn't like the sign. The other toys in the basket told me that they were here for a long time. No one wants them because they are damaged.

There was a teddy bear that was missing one eye and a cat with whiskers that didn't stay straight. A robot with two left arms and a doll without her shoes. She told me that someone had stolen them.

Christmas came and went by without anyone showing any interest in us. I was sad, were we really damaged because we were a bit different.

As the New Year's Eve came I wished for someone special who would come and take me home.

* * *

As the toy store opened it was a new day in a new year. Many people came and walked past the basket, no one looked at us until a child suddenly picked me up. He was already bigger than most of the children that took me into their hands, with ginger hair and a look as if he would value me. I stayed still and looked at the boy. Because this is a boy. Children can be boys or girls. If I could choose I would like to be taken by a girl, they were more careful with toys. I knew that, I had lots of time to watch them. Behind the ginger boy stood and elderly adult.

"This one is perfect." The ginger boy told the adult behind him. "He will love it." The boy smiled at me.

"Mycroft you have to choose a name for it so you can introduce it properly to William." The ginger boy, Mycroft looked between the woman and me.

"Would you like the name Mr. Bee?" I thought about it and I think it is perfect. I tell this the boy. I'm not sure he can understands me but he also offers no other names for me.

Hi, my name is Mr. Bee. That is what I can say now. I have a name. Happy I let myself be carried out of the store.

"Listen Mr. Bee you are a present for my little brother. Please love him like he will love you." Mycroft whispers into my ear.

Yes, I promised I would love this child. "I have to wrap you up so you will be a surprise. It won't be long." Mycroft wrapped me up in colorful paper and I believe him. I won't be long inside the darkness.

* * *

As the paper was pulled away I could see another child. Much smaller with black curly hair and a huge smile. I could hear Mycroft telling his brother my name but I have only eyes for the boy in front of me.

"Hello Mr. Bee, I'm William and I will never let you go."

My wish became true this will be my home. William hugs me and runs through the house he showed me every room and introduced me to the elderly woman, Nana, who sat with two other adults on a table.

"What is this?" Asks one of the adults.

"Mycroft gave him to me for my birthday." The child didn't sound as happy as before. I don't like the other adults. Nana what is apparently short for grandma is nice. She didn't question Mycroft's decision or pointed at my missing leg.

"What kind of rubbish is that? You don't need things like that." The woman stands up and pulls me out of Williams's arms. I could feel that he tried to hold me but he wasn't strong enough. So was I. I tried to hold on to his fingers but I was out of reach.

"Violet, let him have it. Mycroft had looked for the perfect present in every toy store in London to find this."

"He found a damaged stuffed thing that can teach him nothing and will carry dirt and bacteria."

"Mr. Bee is not dirty, give him back. He belongs to me." That must be the first time the child had spoken out because the adults look at him surprised.

"Who taught you to talk like that to a grown up." I could see tears building in Williams eyes. All I could do was call out to him and tell him to get me. Whatever it takes. I wanted nothing more than stay with him.

In a moment of distraction he jumped at the adult and throws himself with all his weight at me. We both fall but something teared at my back. The adult that had hold me at my wing. Without waiting what the adult would do next William ran. I was safe in his arms. We hid in the attic in an old box. William was crying and I did my best to make him stop. The main reason he was sad was because he had ripped my wing.

It didn't take too long for Mycroft to find us. He also brought a needle and without a word he stitched up my wing. He was careful to not hurt me more and William was crying in his lap but also watching his brother work. As he was finished William pulled me into his arms he hugs me and stays in his brother's lap.

This was a day. The first day in my new life with William and his brother Mycroft. Maybe because of the family I was chosen by Mycroft. Someone who had already seen that the world isn't always friendly. I didn't mind my wing. There was no need for me to fly because William will always hold me and keep me close.


End file.
